Need
by xxxHikari-Kuraixxx
Summary: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride: the seven deadliest of sins. Commit them, and it is said that you guarantee yourself a one-way ticket straight to Hell. For Wishing-Fire's "Seven Deadly Sins Challenge". COMPLETE!
1. Greed

.*.*.**Riku****—Greed**.*.*.

* * *

Riku could not help himself. She was intoxicating. Her bewitching allure and Her enticing smell unwillingly cut its way into his consciousness, and took over full control; enslaving him. He wanted Her.

No. He needed Her. _Badly_.

And he would do anything—_say _anything to have Her.

He had an uncontrollable crave for Her. Nothing would stop him.

But, when he finally got Her, he wasn't satisfied. Not even "more" was enough to suffice his addiction for Her.

She was his drug.

He got Her countless numbers of times. Never stopping. Never resting. All that was on his mind—

was Her.

* * *

**Word count: 101**

**Such a dark story! (the summary kind of made me shutter). This is my first (and ****hopefully not last) ****theme challenge. And since it's my first, I want to start off small.**

**"Her" can be interpreted into anything of your choice. Darkness, a person, bacon—anything. I'm going to try and keep all of the chapters 101 words.**

**Please review, alert, favorite! Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the "Seven Deadly Sins Challenge". Each of the two belong to their original owners.**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	2. Lust

.*.*.**Kairi—Lust**.*.*.

* * *

Kairi was far past the infatuation stage.

She had completely _adored_ Sora. She hungered for his enticing and seductive caress every morning, afternoon, and evening. From the crack of dawn, until the late hours of night; she _had_ to have him.

She hated the times she was alone; during those times, she yearned for him the most. Her lust for Sora was becoming harder to control. She could clearly see her will starting to fade away.

But she didn't care. All she needed is him—nothing else. Not her Free Will, not money, not food.

Nothing else mattered except for _Him_.

* * *

**Word count: 101**

**This one was **_**so**_** dirty.**

**And there's a reason why 'Him' is capitalized at the end.**

**I don't know if I'll make any of these completely canon. This one wasn't though. Unless Kairi has been keeping something from us o.O**

**I have a pole on my profile for another sin to do on a character, so please answer it if you can. ^^**

**Silver Dawn: You should do this one! I would love to see which characters you would choose for what sin. And I personally thought Riku was greedy for bacon. But, you know, that's just me XD. And who wrote the book Impulse? That book sounds strangely familiar.**

**Thank you to _emmausgirl94_ for the fav and alert. And thank you to _Zanzetsuken_ for the alert.**

**I hope you guys keep reading this,**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	3. Gluttony

.*.*.**Pence—Gluttony**.*.*.

* * *

Pence loved food.

The intricate detail of different tastes completely amazed him.

The juicy fish blended with sweet rice in Sushi, the tender textures of succulent Steak, the rich creaminess of Cheesecake: These are some of the _many_ things that had him absolutely flabbergasted. It was so hard for him to describe how beautiful the art within food was. It was simply;

Indescribable.

He always ate, though he was rarely even all that hungry. A majority of the time; he only ate just to try and fathom, grasp, and understand how food could be so _exquisite_.

Food was his un-guilty pleasure.

* * *

**Word count: 101**

**I kind of took a different approach at it. He just was awestruck by how good food is, almost completely obsessed... but this was still Gluttony, right? He was never even hungry, but he still stuffed himself with food.**

**Zanzetsuken: Thank you! I'm glad you love it!  
**

**Silver Dawn: Yeah Pence does deserve more credit! I mean, he did know about the Seven Wonders in Twilight Town... And Kairi is _absolutely_ obsessed. My little brother is a greedy person for bacon too. He's 5 but I'm not sure how much he weighs, but damn can that boy eat. It's ridiculous. And I knew that that book sounded familiar! My friend wanted me to read it last year, but I read the Hunger Games Series instead.  
**

**Thanks **_**XIIIXV**_** for the alert.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review, alert, and favorite... you know, if you want to!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	4. Wrath

.*.*.**Xemnas—Wrath**.*.*.

* * *

Revenge: It was all he needed. It was his sole necessity. He was blinded by anger. Nothing would have satisfied him more than seeing the lovely ruby color of blood running off of his hands. To taste the delightful coppery mist when it splashed on his face. To watch his victims' body helplessly wreathe in pain. His sole passion would have been to make Them feel the same thing he felt.

So that was what he did.

He preyed upon the innocent. He ripped their lives to shreds. Not feeling the least bit of regret—never possessing an ounce of guilt.

* * *

**Word count: 101**

**Agh. Now THIS was dark. Or at least for me it was (/.\)  
**

**Silver Dawn: Yeah I thought so. He just ate and ate and ate. And haha did you finish it yet? I used to be a fast reader like that but now I'm just average :/  
**

**Thanks for reading! ^^  
**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)  
**


	5. Pride

.*.*.**Vanitas—Pride**.*.*.

* * *

He was Vain. Vain was him. They were one in the same. Identical, even. He had thought that anything and everything was beneath Him. That he was above all. And that _nothing_ could have ever been as exceptional as he was. His failures would have been some of humanities greatest accomplishments—you know, if he had ever had any.

He truly believed that He was a god.

_**THE**_ God.

And in the end, he had felt as if he was too great for this world. That mankind was not ready for his all-powerful Supreme Being.

So he just ended it all.

* * *

**Word count: 101**

**Geez this guy is so full of himself. This is not the Vani I know! XD**

**Haha anyways I took a quiz on the seven deadly sins and I got Pride, can you believe it? Do I seem like I talk about myself too much? If I do… I'm sorry. :O I'll try and stop. And I'll-... maybe I should stop talking now...  
**

**Silver Dawn: I wasn't sure whether to do Xemnas or Saix but... Xemnas just fits better, you know? And I hope you finish it soon! ^^. And it's not like I don't like dark things (I mean, I love scary movies) but it's something different when you actually _write_ them first hand.  
**

**Jenny Harris: Thanks! Glad you like it! ^^. And I made them 101 words because I wanted to start off small. But don't worry, I'm thinking of doing another challenge that won't be as short.  
**

**Thanks for all you guys reading and reviewing! Go ahead and keep doing so... if you want to. Please :D ^^  
**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)  
**


	6. Envy

.*.*.**Aqua****—Envy**.*.*.

* * *

Aqua felt like everything about her was just **_wrong_**.

Her figure: repulsing. Her face: unappealing. She got pregnant at 16 and the father left her, saying, "You're not worth shit." The list goes on for miles. No matter what she did or _how hard _she tried, she _never_ was able achieve the successful and beautiful life of her best friend, Selphie.

And from _every single _goddamn angle, and in _every fucking lighting_ that she looked at it, the grass was **_so much_** greener on Selphie's side. All Aqua wanted to do was take _everything_ Selphie had. Take it, and just…Tear. It. To. _Shreds!_

One day, she actually would. She just _knew_ she would.

* * *

**Word count: 113**

**I just could NOT keep this at 101 words. I just couldn't. I was typing this for _hours_. HOURS! And I still couldn't… XO**

**No reviews today… but that's okay! I hope you guys are still reading this. We're almost done!**

**That's all folks,**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	7. Sloth

.*.*.**Demyx********—********Sloth**.*.*.

* * *

Ah, the complete and utter bliss of lying in the delicate sands of Destiny Islands.

He could have laid there for the rest of his life. Until the end of his chronological existence. Even if Time itself decided to quicken as he lie there; he could just watch the earth wither away and die. In fact, he would enjoy the view. Anything—even watching the end of the world flash right before his eyes—could be stunning, as long as he could strum simple angelic tunes on his sitar.

Not working…

Not laboring…

Not doing…

Anything.

Until the end of time.

* * *

**Word count: 101**

**Oh man, this challenge was sooo fun! I'm actually really sad to see it go (maybe I **_**should**_** have made each chapter longer). But don't worry; if you like my semi-dark stories like this, this one shan't be the last! I already have another challenge planned ^^. I hope you get a chance to read it.**

**Silver Dawn: I liked writing Aqua's the most. I don't know why, though. ^^" But it wasn't her dad, it was her kid's dad that left. (sorry if it wasn't clear). But yeah, people who abandon their kids are -insert a bunch of curse words here-! I'm really sorry for your friend, too. Hope you enjoyed this end, though.  
**

**imademyfangirl:Thanks! You should do this challenge! It would be cool to see a lot of different versions of this. And thank you again! I will try and keep writing! And yes, Pence does need more fangirl love. He really does.**

**Thank you **_**imademyfangirl**_** for the alert!**

**Thanks everyone who read this. Stick around for my later stories!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


End file.
